life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia Bay
Arcadia Bay is a picturesque seaside town in Oregon, United States. It was originally inhabited and founded by Native Americans, as mentioned by Ms. Grant. According to her, when the settlers arrived they lived peacefully with one another. The town is experiencing strange weather and other phenomena that is somehow linked to Max Caulfield's time-controlling abilities. A snowstorm ends episode one, "Chrysalis", and an eclipse ends episode two, "Out of Time", while the reoccurring deaths of animals are seen throughout episode three, "Chaos Theory", and a double moon appears at the end of episode four, "Dark Room". In episode five, "Polarized", Arcadia Bay's fate is in the player's hands as it can be destroyed by the tornado in Max's visions. Arcadia Bay's main source of commerce was fishing, which has now all dried up due to the Prescott family's doing. Locations Residents * Max Caulfield - Grew up in Arcadia Bay, moved away in 2008 with her parents when she was 13 and came back five years later after being accepted into Blackwell Academy. * Chloe Price - Grew up and lived in Arcadia Bay at least since 2008 and likely long before. * Joyce Price - Long-time resident, raised Chloe with William since at least 2008 in Arcadia, presumably since Chloe's early childhood. * William Price - Lived together with Joyce Price in Arcadia Bay since at least 2008, presumably since Chloe's early childhood. * David Madsen - Lives together with Joyce Price in Arcadia Bay at least since they married in 2008 and presumably some time before. * Frank Bowers - Lives in an RV that moves around Arcadia Bay. * Homeless Lady - According to her own words, she has lived in Arcadia Bay for a very long time and saw the city undergo many changes. * Blackwell Academy students living in the Prescott Dormitory. * Pompidou - Frank's dog that can either get hit by a truck or be spared * Alice the Rabbit - Kate's rabbit that lives in Kate's room at the Prescott Dormitory. Wildlife Arcadia Bay has a large and diverse range of wildlife. It varies from different types of birds to the various deer that you see throughout the episodes of the game. However, not much is said regarding the different types of animal species in Arcadia Bay. Symbolism Arcadia is a Utopia introduced in Greek and Latin mythology, which is full of flowers, fruits and forests. "Even in Arcadia, there I am." Inspirations The developers conducted research on the setting by traveling to the Pacific Northwest for the purpose of conveying a nostalgic and autumnal feel to the game. The development team visited the region, took photographs, looked at local newspapers and used Google Street View to make sure the environment was accurately portrayed. * Arcadia Bay has been built with inspirations from multiple locations in Oregon. These probably include Newport, OR and Lincoln City, OR on the coast. In the episode "Out of Time", Warren notes that the Newberg drive-in is sixty miles away from Blackwell, which matches the distance from Lincoln City. * Several characteristic details are very likely based on the area of Tillamook Bay. The railroad track, water tower and harbour can or could be found in Garibaldi, OR, while the lumber mill as well as some signs can be found in Tillamook, OR. The lighthouse design might be based on either Heceta Head Lighthouse or Yaquina Head Lighthouse (Newport, OR). * . (Google Maps Screenshot)]]The co-ordinates found in David's locker in Episode 4 actually are the co-ordinates for Tillamook Bay, although they correspond to the water itself, to prevent the tracking co-ordinates to match up with real roads. This is further evidence that Arcadia Bay may be based off of Tillamook Bay and its surrounding areas. * In a postcard sent to Chloe, Rachel wrote Chloe's address stating that Arcadia Bay's ZIP code is 97141 (which is the real ZIP Code of Tillamook, OR). Another postcard sent by someone called Amaury contains the same ZIP code. However, on the auto repair invoice, the shop's address in Arcadia Bay states a different ZIP Code: 97603. This is also a real ZIP code belonging to Klamath Falls, OR. * It's possible that the town is meant to represent the town of Bayocean, OR which was destroyed over the course of 40 years by man-made erosion, and existed where there is now water. * Another postcard found in Chloe's room seems to have been sent from Tillamook Head, OR. While Tillamook Bay serves as one of the main inspirations for Arcadia Bay, Tillamook Head is a high promontory well-know by hikers. It is famous after in 1806, Captain William Clark and 12 members of the Corps of Discovery hiked over the promontory where they encountered a beached whale.History of Tillamook Head Trivia * The town was originally called "Aurora Creek" before Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine * There are a few streets in Arcadia Bay with real-life counterparts in the Tillamook County area. Those include Cedar Avenue, where Chloe lives, and Franklin Street, where she was given a parking ticket. Gallery Locations Agate Beach.jpg|Agate Beach LighthouseDrawing.png|Drawing of the lighthouse by Chloe Yaquina Head Lighthouse-20-1-.jpg|Yaquina Head lighthouse arcadia bay.png|Map of Arcadia Bay by the lighthouse ArcadiaBay-TillamookBay.jpg|Side-by-side comparison of Arcadia Bay and Tillamook Bay Menu Screens 2016-01-26_00026.png.jpg|"Chrysalis" 2016-01-26_00012.jpg|"Out of Time" 2016-01-24_00009.jpg|"Chaos Theory" 319630 screenshots 2015-05-30 00051.jpg|"Dark Room" 2015-12-27_00029.jpg|"Polarized" References es:Arcadia Bay ru:Аркадия Бэй fr:Arcadia Bay pl:Arcadia Bay de:Arcadia Bay Category:Locations Category:Lore